Irregular Impulse
by Dementia-12
Summary: [Shonen-Ai] Momoshiro's feelings for Oishi-sempai changes in the light of his courage and support. Contains minor spoilers for eps 53 & 71.


Notes: Contains minor spoilers for episode 55 and 71. ^^  
Author's Note: I know the information order is a little earlier than was revealed in the anime - that stuff about Ann and Momo's date but please just go with it. ^^ She seemed to like him a bit in ep. 53 anyway. ^-~ Sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to keep them in character. ^^; This is my first Tenipuri fic so I'm trying to get a feel for them…   
  
Thoughts are _italicized,_ like:   
  
Oishi: *reads Author's Note and coughs*  
D_12: Hoi Hoi, I said 'feel for them', not feel them up.  
Oishi: A-ah! Of course. *sweat-drop* _Could've fooled me._  


Genre: Shonen-Ai  
Pairing: Momo/Oishi  
Rated: PG 

C&C's welcome! Flame me and I'll set you on fire! **Burning!! **  
**  
Irregular Impulse  
By Dementia_12**

  
"Please wait a second, Oishi-Sempai~!" 

Oishi Syuichirou turned around to see Momoshiro Takeshi running after him. Smiling at his junior as he caught up, he asked "What is it? Did you need something?" 

Returning the smile with a cheerful grin of his own, Momoshiro rubbed the back of his neck somewhat bashfully. "I forgot to give you back your jacket. It's in the locker room." 

Nodding in understanding, Oishi motioned for them to continue walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes when a motion from the other boy caught his peripheral vision. Momo looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something, his mouth opening and shutting as his expression seemed to grow more and more discouraged. 

"Is that all, Momoshiro? You seem to have something else on your mind. Are you concerned about your ranking? Because today more than proved that you will soon be a regular again. I'm sure of it." 

Momo chuckled lightly and denied it. "No, that's not it. It's something else...doesn't have to do with tennis, though but can I still tell you about it?" 

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm a little surprised you came to me, though." They reached the locker room as the door swung open and a group of freshmen spilled out, chattering away and moving ahead blindly. One of them had his tennis racket hoisted over his shoulder and a random burst of laughter sent him turning around abruptly toward his companion, swinging his racket right toward Oishi's face. Oishi moved backward instinctively when a hand grabbed the racket, stopping it in mid-motion. 

"You can't wildly wave a racket around. You just can't do that." 

The boys halted, startled and gaping. The one carrying the racket realized that he had almost struck a Seigaku third-year and began to bow profusely, chanting "Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" over and over until Oishi made him stop. 

"It's alright. Be more careful in the future." 

The small gang nodded together seriously before running away. They walked into the locker room, and Oishi's chuckle bounced off the walls. "Momo, you really get along well with freshmen students, don't you?" 

"I think they were afraid of me. I don't know why they ran though. Just didn't want your face to get hurt." Momo mumbled as he rummaged around until he found the right cubby. 

"My face?" 

"Yup. It was headed straight for you and I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't." 

The older boy was a little puzzled as to why Momo was so concerned for his well-being but let the thought passed as his jacket was suddenly thrust to him. 

"Here you go, Oishi-sempai." 

Oishi took the jacket in one hand and rested the other on Momo's shoulder. "Thank you. And Momo, I hope you don't lose sight of your abilities. This is just a set back but you'll be back amongst the regulars soon." 

That arm reaching out to him made Momo highly aware of the space in between Oishi and himself. It was the usual, respectable distance between the two team mates but something about the gentle, encouraging expression on Oishi's face made Momo suddenly want to close the gap. When they had been in the hospital and Oishi was telling him to take his place in the match against Hyoutei, he had looked so ethereal...like an guardian angel. He stood there with that sweet supportive smile on his face, despite his own disappointment in the fact that he couldn't play in such an important game. 

_I'll leave Seigaku to you…_

And in that moment, because of that moment, Momo had dearly wanted to hold his Sempai closer to him. Absorb that strength that was like the backbone of Seigaku and give it back to him just as fully, empower him as he did for some many others with his presence.

_ Oishi-sempai, I want to be the source of your strength. _

Taking a step forward, Momo said quietly, "I wanted to talk you about something." 

***** 

"Oh, right. Sorry. I almost forgot about it. Let's go sit outside, ok?" 

Not waiting for an answer, Oishi walked ahead of Momo, contemplating the look he had just seen on his kouhai's face. Something heavy was weighing on the other boy's mind, that was certain. 

Sitting under a shady tree adjacent to an empty tennis court, he waited for Momo to sit down. Momo moved to sit quite close to him but Oishi chalked it up to the fact that Momo would probably be speaking quietly for privacy. 

"Ok, Momo. What did you want to speak about?" 

*****

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

Momo's cheeks started to turn slightly red as he felt his side brush against Oishi's. 

_I can do this. Of course I can…_

"I-It's a love problem.", Momo started, feeling hesitant but trying not to show it. 

"Ahh! I see. So you've finally decided on Tachibana's little sister than?" Oishi said, smiling knowingly. Momo must have finally given in to that cute girl after she insisted they were dating, the vice-captain thought. 

"No way! That wasn't a date! Why doesn't anyone believe me?? I like someone else!", the spiky junior blurted out indignantly. 

Someone who was always there but whose poise and kindness went unnoticed until now. Someone who was serene yet a dynamic tennis player. Someone who cared about the team and its members two times more than anyone else. 

_Someone who I hope will come to care for me even more than that._

Oishi waved his hands, sweat-dropping. "Ah, sorry! It just seemed like the most obvious choice! So what's the problem? The person you like has someone else?" 

Momo blinked. And blinked. Then let out a huff of defeat. 

"I don't know! I didn't even think of that!! I just realized I liked them today so I wanted to confess immediately." 

Patting Momo on the back, Oishi leaned closer and looked into Momo's eyes. With deep sincerity, he said with energy, "They'll like you! You have to be determined. If she likes someone else, you'll have to deal with it and respect her feelings but if she doesn't have anyone, go for it! Be determined and use all the qualities that make you a great tennis player! Don't give up!" 

Having Oishi so close to his face made Momo tune in an out of what Oishi's lip were actually saying. He heard "....like you!...likes someone...respect...feelings...go for it! Be determined...great tennis player! Don't give up!" 

Licking his lips quickly, he looked into his Sempai's compassionate green eyes. 

"Go for it?"  
"Right!"  
"Be determined?"  
"Yup!"  
"Don't give up?"  
"Absolutely! You can do it, Momo!"

Nodding rapidly as an ardent resolve began to glow in his brown eyes and a blush began to spread across his face, he whispered "Go for it!" before pouncing on Oishi. 

Momo's lips cut off Oishi's surprised exclamation as he pushed the older boy to the ground and shared his first kiss. 

***** 

_What's happening??_

Oishi pushed against Momo but of course, the junior was a powerhouse who couldn't be budged. Slick and eager lips pressed hotly against his own for a minute when they lifted. Softer kisses followed, light pecks that pleaded with him to respond. 

"A-ah...Momo...stop..." 

As soon as those whispered words managed to come out, Momo stopped but didn't move away. Face burning red, Momo pressed his cheek against Oishi's and closed his eyes. 

"Sorry, Sempai. I'm going for it." 

Taking a deep breath, Oishi could smell the light film of sweat on Momo's body. It shocked him that he didn't think it was unpleasant. And the kisses...tender, inviting, doting....they weren't unpleasant either. 

Oishi swallowed. "I can see that, Momo." 

Moving up to look Oishi in the eye, he tried to gauge if the other boy was mad but what he saw only made him want to kiss him some more. Clothes rumpled, eyes soft and confused, mouth and cheeks rosy from his kisses.... 

"C-Can I kiss you again?" 

Oishi bit his lip. He didn't know how he felt about Momo but this new feeling...this desire to be kissed again, to feel the strong body against his own, to feel such a passion that was incited by him - it felt like...it felt like... 

it was something he could definitely come to want more of. 

Pressing his mouth together shyly and looking away, Oishi murmured a quiet affirmation. 

Momo's jaw dropped in shock and than a huge grin crossed his face. "Really??", the junior regular asked, beaming so brightly that it combated with the yellow shirt he had on. 

Meeting Momo's eyes, Oishi slowly smiled. A simple turning up of his lips and Momo was immediately entranced. The beguiling creature that had innocently seduced him with constant kindness, supportive smiles and caring eyes was within arms reach and was now encouraging his kiss. 

"Oishi-sempai! I'm so lucky!!" Momo cried loudly, diving down to hug the vice-captain tightly. Oishi's eyes widened at the embrace than gradually closed as he tentatively wrapped his arms around Momo. 

Such an unpredictable day...catching a falling pregnant women, a broken wrist, missing the tournament, and now this... 

Tightening his grip, Oishi murmured in Momo's ear, "It's been a lucky day for me too." 

  
~Owari~ 


End file.
